Gone Wild
Synopsis It's time to test out Badou's and Chiku's survival skills in the savanna with Andy the Lion doing the teaching. But when the lion falls into a pit the kids have to put their skills to the test and rescue their friend as well. '' Summary Gone Wild- Badou and Chiku depart from the blimp liner as the episode begins and the young prince is ready to take his survivor test in the savanna. He feels very confident in his knowledge and Ms. Stritch assures him that the test won't be easy while she was looking for Andi, he leaped out of the tall grass and surprised everyone. After he apologizes Chiku asked where he came from and the lion said, "I used the tall grass to hide. " Badou remembered that '''Rule Number 1': Is use what the Savanna gives you. Impressed with what the young prince knows, Andi asked what's Rule Number 2 is and Badou replied,"Move fast and light" so with that knowledge in mind the test began. On one condition, they had to their backpacks off by a rock which left Chiku uneasy but Badou reassured her everything would be fine while Ms. Stritch kept an eye on them from afar. So for Rule Number 3, Andi offered his friends some lunch, but what they found was unappetizing and he told them, "You eat what the Savanna gives you." In other words, eating grubs with that done Ms. Stritch was proud that their lessons were going well moving on Andi told them Rule Number 4: "Finding Water" Chiku suggested heading back to get their canteens but, the idea was substituted for listening mosquitoes much to the monkey's disappointment. Once they found the lake both Badou and Chiku had a drink with Andi signaling it was okay but soon found out that they were drinking hippo bath water. For the next lesson which was Rule Number 5: "Shelter" as Badou finished building his shelter he was surprised to see Chiku's shelter and she reminded him of rule number one. Ms. Stritch who was still watching them was very pleased and yet pricked herself on a stump but, Andi reassured them it was just another wild animal. Then, the lion moved on to the next lesson to his friend's surprise, Badou and Chiku thought it was time break out a campfire but Andi said no because it attracts unwanted company. Which was a great time to bring out Rule Number 6: "Know your territory" while on surveillance the kids found some tracks but were skeptical about following them so Andi did but suddenly vanished, Badou and Chiku ran off to discover that the lion got stuck in a pitfall trap. So to rescue him Badou thought it was a good idea to use their packs, Andi told them to remember their training so they left to get their equipment but it would mean finding their way in the dark and it was. In which Ms.Stritch notice that it was unwise as the kids made their way and got freighten by the noises only for Badou to get tripped by a stick. Only to notice that the stick came from his camp and discovered they were on the right track but once they made it to the boulder they found out their packs were gone but found out another way to rescue Andi. When they came back they used the big log to make a ladder but heard something strange as Chiku rescued Andi, Badou went to see who their guest was only to see that it was Ms. Stritch. They both asked why was she here?, she and Andi explained that Badou was being graded and passed with flying colors so as the episode ended they all enjoyed looking at the night sky as Ms. Stritch swallowed a bug with the others laughing. Lesson(s) Rules of the Savanna Trivia *Chiku and Ms. Stritch meet Dandy Andi for the first time. * This is the third appearance of a blimp liner. ** First, was in "Windrunners" and second was "The Quillinator." * The fourth episode to begin in the Savanna. ** First, three were "Copy Cat", Kite Fight and Zoomerblimps. * Chiku and Badou eat grub worms for the first time. * Ms. Stritch also puts herself on fire for the first time too. * The first time Andi falls into a pitfall. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes starring Badou and friends Category:Episodes starring Badou Category:Adventures with Chiku and Andi Category:Adventures outside of the palace Category:Yellow titlecards